Is It Falling In Love Again?
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: It's been a year since Hermione's death. How is Ron coping?


**Written For:**

**Quidditch Fanfiction League Competition: **Falcons - Round 10  
Keeper - Write a story where Hermione died during the war.

**Hogwarts: **Wandlore  
Task 3 - Write about a strong bond between two people.

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - visit

Betaed by my fabulous teammate Elizabeth.

**Is It Falling In Love Again?**

Ron stares at the gravestone. It's hard to believe it has been almost a year since that day. Sometimes it feels like it was just yesterday when his life changed forever. He closes his eyes, pain clenching his heart again. He wonders if it will ever stop hurting. Somehow, he doubts it.

The sound of grass crunching behind him alerts him that he's no longer alone. "I miss her, too. Every day."

"It's not the same," Ron mutters.

He doesn't mean to talk in a condescending tone, as if Harry's grief doesn't matter. He knows Harry loved her. He loved her in a different way, but it was still love. The pain is different, though. Losing a best friend that is like a sister is different than losing a girl he thought he'd marry and have a family with.

"I know," Harry admits. He falls silent.

Ron's grateful for it. He doesn't want to talk; he wants to think.

_'You? Think?'_ A sarcastic voice sounds in his head. It sounds eerily like Hermione's teasing tone.

He closes his eyes. He imagines her dark brown eyes. She hated them; Hermione always said they were ordinary. To Ron, they reminded him of chocolate, nothing ordinary at all. He knows she had bushy brown hair, but it's hard to remember exactly how it curled. She was tall, but not taller than him, and he can't remember where exactly the top of her head stopped in comparison to his own height.

"It's getting harder to remember details about her," he admits.

"It's like that for me as well. Every time I realize I forgot another detail, whether it's the sound of her voice or the way she glared when someone did or said something offensive, I feel guilty. How does one forget things about a person when that person is so important? It doesn't seem right."

They both fall silent again, but eventually, Ron asks the question that had drawn him to her gravestone for a visit in the first place. "Do you think she'd hate me?"

Harry doesn't hesitate with his answer. "No way."

"It's Lavender," Ron says as if that should explain it all.

"She might question your choice," Harry concedes, "but to be fair, Lavender grew up a lot since sixth year. After the war, we all did. She's not the same ditzy airhead that use to make Hermione clench her teeth in irritation every time the girl spoke."

"I feel like I'm betraying Hermione's memory. Like I'm… what's that word? It starts with a 't'."

"Tarnishing," Harry supplies.

Ron finally looks at his best friend, his brother in all but blood, his eyes wide open in shock.

"Don't look so surprised. I know words."

Ron arches an eyebrow, not buying it.

Harry blushes. "Fine. Luna told me that you might be feeling guilty about Lavender because you were afraid you were tarnishing Hermione's memory. I hadn't even realized that something was wrong until she said it."

"You have one smart fiancee."

"I know. I should have realized it on my own, but Hermione did always say I was oblivious when it came to love."

Ron turns fully so he can face Harry head on. "Am I falling in love again?"

"Well, when you're with Lavender, how do you feel?"

Ron thinks about it. "Happy. I feel like I can relax and be myself. She makes me want to be a better person."

"That's how I feel when I'm with Luna. If you're not in love yet, you're certainly on the way to being in love."

"It's wrong."

"No, it isn't," Harry refutes. "Hermione wouldn't want you to be alone for the rest of your life. She would want you to move on. Wherever she's watching us from, she probably wants to hex you for even thinking about saying no to a chance at love again. She always cared about us being happy. You need to let yourself move on and be happy. For yourself. And for Hermione."

Ron takes a shuddering breath. "I'm scared to fall in love again. I don't want to forget her even more."

Harry looks like he himself is doing his best to hold back tears. "Your memory might get a little hazy with time, but that's normal. She'll always have a piece of your heart. Lavender can't touch that, and I'm pretty sure she knows that. But you need to let yourself move on. You and Lavender deserve a chance at happiness. Lavender has been extremely patient. I'm actually surprised by how good she's been, but she deserves something. Some kind of hope. If you're determined to not let yourself fall in love with her, then you have to at least tell her so she doesn't keep waiting and hoping for a chance. She deserves that much. If you need more time, let her know that, too. Although I hope you give her a chance to make you happy, the decision is ultimately yours to make."

Ron's silent, thinking about everything Harry said. He knows Harry's right. Luna is definitely having a good effect on the savior of the Wizarding world. Harry Potter never sounded so smart in his life.

He looks back at the gravestone, reading the inscription he and Harry thought about for days.

_Hermione Granger_

_19 September, 1979 - 2 May, 1998_

_Best friend. Dutiful Daughter. Brave Warrior._

_Brightest Witch of her age._

_Taken far too soon._

_She will be missed._

"So, Hermione, what do you think? Should I move on with Lavender? Take a chance on falling in love again?

The wind picks up, blowing leaves from a nearby tree. Ron watches as the leaves swirl around the gravestone. The wind dies down and the leaves fall. When they land on the ground, they're in the shape of a heart.

Ron raises an eyebrow. "Spooky."

Harry walks to stand next to the taller man. "I think that's your answer. Hermione wants you to give Lavender a chance. So, are you going to take our advice?"

Ron swallows. "I need to talk to Lav."

"That's not an answer," Harry says in a voice that's a whine mixed with a plea.

Ron has to remember to tease Harry later on about it. "Lavender deserves to hear my decision first." He presses a kiss to his fingers, and then presses his fingers to the gravestone. _'Until next time, Hermione.'_ Out loud, he says, "See ya, Harry."

He turns in his spot and Apparates away. He has a blonde witch to find.

XX

(word count: 1,085)


End file.
